


Plain old Mike Wheeler

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Being plain old Mike Wheeler maybe wasn't so bad after all...





	Plain old Mike Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short one shot that I posted to tumblr (@serendipitous-rambles) but I thought I might as well post it here too!

His whole life everything had been “try harder Mike.”, “that’s not good enough Mike.”, “I expect more from you Mike.” He had always been “frog-face”, “loser”, or “nerd”.

That was, until he met her. Suddenly, there was someone who looked at him like he was the world. Always wanted to hear what he was thinking, always in awe whenever he explained anything - not the usual eye roll or annoyed sigh he got from his peers. Someone who wanted to be near him, not grossed out by him. 

Whenever she saw him, her smile would widen and her eyes would light up as if she were looking at the most amazing thing in the world. But she wasn’t. She was looking at plain old Mike Wheeler. From then on, Mike felt that perhaps being plain old Mike Wheeler was pretty good after all.


End file.
